milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Block
Mr. Block is the upper-level management of Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota in their time travel agency. He primarily appears on-screen to give them various missions and has been shown to be an important figure within the Bureau of Time Travel. He is voiced by Mark Hamill Appearance Mr. Block has pale skin and curly black hair. Puffy bags underline his turquoise eyes, and he is one of few characters to actually sport pupils. He wears a futuristic black shirt with matching boots, both of which have red accents. Although he is normally shown only in upper body shots, he has been shown to wear grey pants. A strange, mechanical device connects his outfit over his left shoulder. The purpose of this device has not yet been revealed. Personality Mr. Block has a consistently rude and condescending attitude, constantly belittling the people around him with little regard for their efforts. He is always quick to insult his agents, regardless of their status within the organization, and seems to take great amusement in coming up with new ways to put them down. Despite his nasty demeanor, he seems to have a strong sense of humor, although it's often as cruel as the rest of his personality. He laughs sincerely at the jokes he makes at his agent's expense, and often gets Cavendish and Dakota's names wrong for the sake of humor, although he uses their real names whenever the situation gets serious. This facet of his personality is highlighted when Dakota and Cavendish remain convinced that his on-screen armageddon was merely a prank, with Dakota likening it to 'the shaving cream prank'. Their continuous doubt in the reality of the situation implies that Mr. Block has pranked them in the past, perhaps multiple times. In a Christmas Peril, Mr. Block is seen milling about through the crowd of agents, stealing food off their plates. Despite this clear lack of manners, he scolds Dakota for cutting in line. He seems to take his position very seriously, as he is seen shouting for the others to get to safety as he fought back against the initial Pistachion takeover in Missing Milo. While he tends to ignore what he considers incompetence- such as the many times Cavendish and Dakota have failed simple missions- he does not take well to insubordination or a lack of regard for rules. This is shown when he demotes Cavendish and Dakota for destroying the pistachio plants he'd assigned them to protect, and again when he prepares to get them in trouble for crossing their own timelines. History In ''Time Out'','' he tells Cavendish and Dakota that they are given lame missions because they are considered incompetent. In [[We're Going to the Zoo|''We're Going to the Zoo]],'' he gives Balthazar and Vinnie the assignment to guard the pistachio cart at the zoo. A giraffe knocked it over though. In [[School Dance|''School Dance]],'' he tells them to prepare a pistachio farm for its next harvest, but they go to a middle school dance to collect intelligence on Milo Murphy instead, annoying him. In ''Missing Milo, he is taken hostage by pistachions after Cavendish and Dakota succeeded in saving King Pistachion's seedling. His memory of that timeline is erased when the plant is destroyed in Milo's time before becoming sentient, leading him to think that Cavendish and Dakota's story is an absurd attempt to get off of pistachio-protecting duty. In Perchance to Sleepwalk, he continues to disbelieve Dakota and Cavendish's claims of saving the future from sentient nut trees. After giving them a mission to protect wild pistachio plants from red-beaked crows, he gives them a "receipt". It's a black-and-white photograph of himself sticking his tongue out with the caption "you stink". After he hears from Savannah that the two are destroying the plants themselves, he takes them off pistachio duty and reassigns them to cleaning out-houses during the Renaissance. He then assigns Brick and Savannah to take their place on pistachio duty, much to their frustration. In ''A Christmas Peril'', he is seen at the Time Bureau holiday party. After Cavendish and Dakota's future selves reveal their identities to their past selves he is about to get them in serious trouble. He is stopped by his own future self who informs him that it will turn out bad if he does. Gallery "|MrBlock.png}} Trivia *Mr. Block is one of only seven characters in season 1 whose eyes are shown with pupils. **The others are Brigette Murphy, Sara Murphy, Melissa Chase, Jackie, Joni, and Mr. Brulee. *He may have more disdain towards Cavendish than Dakota, as heard in his tone of voice towards him in ''We're Going to the Zoo''. *He always sounds like he is yelling. *His voice is similar to Skips' from the Cartoon Network series, Regular Show, maybe because they are both voiced by Mark Hamill. *He also bears a slight similarity to Mark Hamill's real-life appearance as well. Sightings *Time Out *We're Going to the Zoo *School Dance *Missing Milo *Perchance to Sleepwalk *A Christmas Peril Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Category:M Category:Article stubs Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:A to Z Category:B